Glaziers typically use a truck with a rack for supporting glass, which is transported to a job site for installation. A-frame racks are typically used, but these type racks are relatively tall. Other tall or wide side racks may also be fitted to various trucks for window installation. These various racks and frames prohibit entry of the truck into many areas such as bank drive-thru's and fast food establishments, for example. Additional inconvenience is encountered when rack removal is required, which often is not an easy task. A glazier's truck is, therefore, often relegated solely for use in transporting glass and associated window installation tools only, rather than being used for other transportation needs, which is not cost effective. Along with the glass racks, associated trade tools must be carried. Therefore, tool boxes are specifically fitted to glass-transporting trucks. This practice further negates multi-use of glass-transporting trucks, as well as adding additional bulk and weight to the truck's load. The present apparatus solves these problems by providing a lightweight apparatus for supporting large glass pieces and holding tools, the apparatus being easily installed on and removed from a truck bed. One embodiment folds from an extended trapezoidal shape into a compact hexagonal shape. In another embodiment, legs supporting a top portion of the glazier rack fold to allow the apparatus to collapse.